1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method of installing a motor vehicle instrument panel.
2. Background Art
Motor vehicles may include an instrument panel having a steering shaft. Previously, steering shafts were difficult to install. For instance, operators had to lie down and hold the steering shaft in a desired location during installation. In addition, the operator may have to exert force to depress a brake pedal to permit the steering shaft to be maneuvered into position. Such assembly steps are undesirable from an ergonomics perspective.